


monsters still under my bed

by melliegrantsx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Faustus gets what he deserves, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Please Read the Trigger Warnings, Post-Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), i had this nightmare, this shit might be a fucking trigger, yes i need therapy, zelda's centric i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliegrantsx/pseuds/melliegrantsx
Summary: Zelda has an awful nightmare and remembered how it was when she was being controlled by the Caligari Spell. She decides to end this forever.tw: rapetw: graphic description of death
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Kudos: 14





	monsters still under my bed

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;   
> \- For plot purposes, Faustus is not immortal here.

_ “I told you what I would do with her” he said, spitting those words looking down to Sabrina as the same way a hungry man looks at his meat. He was holding her niece by the hair and pushed her to the ground violently. Zelda wanted to do something, anything, but she couldn’t move. He ordered her to stay sitting and there was nothing in the world she could do to get up from the chair.  _

_ She didn’t recognize where they were, though. It was dark, but she could see perfectly what he was about to do with her niece because of the fireplace that was behind them. But the rest of the place, it was darkness everywhere. She tried to move from the chair, but she couldn’t. She tried to scream, but her mouth just wouldn’t open. He told her to shut up and watch: and that was what she was doing - even though what she wanted the most was to get up and run to her niece and get out of that scary place.  _

_ “You must be wondering, ‘why’ isn’t you? I want you all to suffer. All the Spellmans. Especially this one here” Faustus said, squeezing Sabrina’s face and tying up her mouth in order to prevent the girl from using some spell against him.  _

_ Zelda was sitting up straight with her mouth shut but the tears which were coming out of her eyes, this no one could control. She wanted more than ever to kill the man who was in front of her, taking his dick out of his pants and ripping her niece’s clothes.  _

_ “ _

“STOP!” She screamed, waking up and realizing it was all a fucking nightmare. She was shaking and sweating and her sister came to her bed to comfort her. 

“It was just a dream, love.” Hilda started to say when Zelda started to cry. And she was crying a lot. “What had happened, dear?” Hilda asked. 

“I can’t even-” she was sobbing “I’m-” 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” 

“I dreamed of him again, Hilds.” she could barely speak between the crying “Faustus.” she spat that name. 

“Oh, dear.” 

“And he was… he was hurting Sabrina. He was hurting her in the same way he hurted me several times, but-” she was saying, as she was calming herself. “I have to check on her!” 

Zelda said, jumping out of the bed and putting her black robe and running to her niece’s bedroom. She opened the door so dramatically that the girl woke up with the noise and was speechless as her aunt was holding her at the same time she was crying. The young witch held her aunt back, but she wasn’t understanding what was truly happening. 

“Auntie?” Sabrina finally spoke, looking to her aunt Hilda, who was standing in the doorway, but she actually meant to talk to Zelda, who was still holding her. 

As soon as the redheaded witch stopped crying, she touched her niece’s chin and spent a moment just sitting and realizing her niece was okay. 

“What happened, auntie?” 

“Nothing. I just needed to check on you. Check if you are okay and nothing really happened.” 

“What would have happened?” Sabrina asks, confused. 

“Nothing. I just had a bad dream. An awful nightmare, that’s that.” Zelda explained. “Okay, I’ll let you alone now, go back to sleep if you want, I’m sure it’s still too soon.” 

The girl nodded and her aunties left the room. Zelda was walking towards their bedroom again, when Hilda grabbed her arm: 

“I’m gonna put some water in the kettle and you’re gonna talk to me.” 

It felt like she had no choice, but actually talking to her sister usually helps. They started doing this a time ago, when the nightmares with memories of the time she was being controlled through the Caligari spell got worse. Hilda makes tea for them and drinks alone - since her sister usually drinks scotch to talk about her issues. If she’s going to open up, it is better to do so by drinking something stronger than ginger tea. 

“Ok…” said Hilda “Obviously this time something hit you differently.” 

Zelda closed her eyes, trying to erase what she saw, trying to put that in a box and forgets that this nightmare ever existed. Of course it hit her differently, this time he was doing what he was doing with her niece, and she - by all the witches of the coven - she knows exactly how it feels. To have those long and dirty hands around her neck, and that body pressing above hers. She knows exactly how it feels to be like a corpse with no right to say no. She knows exactly how it feels to have Faustus Blackwood inside of her without her consent. And it was so hard to live with that. She plays strong, but the truth is that she is soft inside and was hurted a lot. During the time she was being controlled by the Caligari Spell, she was a fucking doll to that man. She played the perfect wife, serving sugared tea to him, letting him choose what she would wear, and when the night came along, she was forced to stay quiet while he was cumming inside of her. He even scratched her scars with his fingernails, just because he liked to see her bleeding. It was awful, being conscious all the time and unable to do anything to stop the pain. 

Zelda finally opened her eyes, and felt free to talk with her sister: 

“He was raping her, Hilda. And the most painful part in this is that he told me several times that he would hurt her like that. While he was, well, hurting me like that. He told me, Hilda. He told me he would do that with her someday. I can’t let this happen.” 

“It was just a dream, love.” 

“You don’t get it, sister. I had to swallow it all while I was being controlled by the Caligari Spell. He liked to pull my hair and breathe in my ear telling me he wanted all of us, Spellmans, to be hurted. And he hurted me until I was bleeding and for more that I wanted him to stop I couldn’t say anything because of that stupid spell. And I can’t let him to do anything with Sabrina. I know how it hurts and how it hunts you forever. The monsters of the past are still under my bed. I can’t stand having more nightmares about him. I have to do something.”

“And what are you gonna do?” Hilda asked, concerned. 

“I have to murder him.” Zelda finished drinking her scotch and got up from the chair she was sitting on. 

“Oh, Zelds!” 

And Hilda couldn’t say anything because Zelda locked herself in their bedroom and put a ringed floral dress, one of Faustus' favourites. He was locked in the Academy and Zelda was running to there, before her sister stopped her. 

Zelda was carrying a dagger in her sleeve, and remembered the times he used a dagger to hurt her as well. But this time, this time he would suffer. This time he would experience the pain, the suffering, and she wanted him to beg her to stop, although she won’t. 

She opened the cell where he was being prisoner, and smiled at him, a sweet smile, one of those she was used to make when she was married to him. 

“Zelda!” he exclaimed, looking at her with bright eyes “What should I the honour?” 

“Well, I came here because I can’t stop dreaming about you, you know?” she said, walking towards him. 

“That’s good. I see you put on my favourite dress. I knew you would never forget me.” 

“Well, now I will.” she grabbed the dagger and was playing with it, smiling at the mortal object in her hands. 

“What are you gonna do, Zelda?” he was a little scared. 

“I’m just gonna do what I should have done time ago.” she smiled once again “I’m gonna kill you, darling. And you better be worried, because I’m gonna make it slowly and painful.” 

His eyes were showing the fear and his heart was beating too fast. Zelda could feel it when she ripped his shirt to make an “X” at his chest. He was bleeding already and she ripped his pants to cut it off her dick and balls. He screamed as she was laughing out loud. 

“Are you gonna cry, little bitch?” she said to him what he usually said to her. 

“I’m a fucking man. I’m not a little bitch” he responded. 

“Oh, Are you sure?” Zelda asked, dropping his member to the ground. 

She used the dagger again to stab his thighs, and his screams were music to her ears. She wrote in his skin “little bitch” right in his stomach. The “X” she made before was bleeding a lot and she decided to put her hands in it, to make him suffer even more and it worked. His screams got louder and she sat on the floor, looking at him, with a satisfactory smile in her face as she watched him losing blood until he was finally almost dead. 

She pulled his hair and whispered in his ear, right before his death “You shouldn’t have messed with the Spellmans.” 

And that was how Faustus Blackwood finally died. 

Zelda finally got rid of the monsters who were under her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this wicked fanfic. Reviews are always important!! xx


End file.
